Sostenidos por la Fuerza de los Colores que Vendrán
by TheDarkestSupernova
Summary: Cuando John Watson tenía treinta y nueve años, un corazón negro apareció en medio de su pecho. Cuando tenía cuarenta, conoció a una mujer llamada Mary Morstan. Cuando tenía cuarenta y uno, enviudó. Cuando tenía cuarenta y dos, el polvo se convirtió en carne una vez más. Secuela de La Mejor Imagen del Alma Humana. Traducción.


**Disclaimer: ****Nada** de lo aquí presentado me pertenece. Los personajes pertenecen a Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y a la adaptación de la BBC. Esta es una traducción autorizada y sin fines de lucro.

La autora es **SwissMiss. **Pueden encontrar la historia original aquí: archiveofourown **(punto)** org/works/433609

Cover Art por: **xistentialangst.**

**Secuela de "La Mejor Imagen del Alma Humana"**

* * *

><p><strong>Sustained by the Strength of the Colours to Come<strong>

Cuando John Watson tenía treinta y nueve años, un corazón negro apareció en medio de su pecho.

Después de eso, nada apareció en su piel por un largo tiempo.

Siempre llevaba al menos un chaleco y se abotonaba hasta el último botón, y cuando se duchaba mantenía los ojos cerrados o la mirada hacia el techo.

Cuando finalmente limpió todos los viejos experimentos fuera de la cocina, estuvo cerca de vaciarse el ácido perclórico por encima de su mano. En lugar de eso, se sacudió y se untó Dermablend que tomó de su kit médico.

Pensó que Ella podría darle algún consejo (no podía ir por el resto de su vida evitando mirar su mano dominante).

—Nuestras imágenes sólo significan lo que nosotros queremos. —Ella dijo con su voz tranquila y suave—. Por ejemplo, el árbol en tu brazo podría haber sido una advertencia de tu infancia para evitar repetir el mismo error. También podría ser una marca física del lugar donde tu hueso se formó, más grueso y más fuerte que antes, como la rama de un árbol. O podría ser una insignia de honor, lo que demuestra que eres más fuerte que cualquier cosa en el mundo puede proyectar de ti.

—Así que estás diciendo que todo lo que tengo que hacer es asignar un significado positivo a la llave y dejar de pensar en lo que realmente _sé _que significa.

—¿Qué significa entonces?

John miró hacia otro lado, frotándose los nudillos contra la boca.

No le había hablado acerca de la caja de Sherlock, así que no podía culparla completamente.

Cuando John Watson tenía cuarenta años, conoció a una mujer llamada Mary Morstan.

Él estaba muerto por dentro, y ella estaba muriendo, así que cavaron una fosa juntos y durmieron en ella.

—¿Quién era este? —Ella susurró contra su palma cuando besó la llave de oro que allí se encontraba.

(_Nadie_, respondió, porque no había nada para abrir.)

Y, —¿Quién era este? —Sopló en su oreja, cuando presionó sus pechos contra los flancos del león de oro que se erguía orgullosamente en sus hombros.

(_Nadie_, respondió, porque ya no quedaba nada para proteger.)

Y, —¿Quién era este? —Se quedó sin aliento cuando ella presionó sus dedos en la serpiente color marrón y oro, que se deslizaba por su espalda, mientras ella lo tenía en su interior.

(_Nadie_, respondió, porque ya no quedaba nada más que tomar su amistad, vomitarla como té envenenado y hacer que él se lo bebiera.)

Ella no preguntó por el corazón, porque sabía que nadie se atrevería a dejar a John Watson con un corazón, corazón negro en medio de su pecho.

(_Nadie lo hizo._)

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada sobre el lirio que floreció en el muslo de ella. Habría hecho feliz a John, si hubiese tenido alguna felicidad en él. Le habría dado tristeza también, si hubiese tenido tristeza de sobra.

No hicieron mención del pálido, sol invernal que floreció una mañana en el pecho de John. Sin embargo, Mary sonrió y puso su mano sobre él y lo besó, él puso su mano sobre la de ella y trató de hacer lo correcto.

Y porque Mary era buena y John era decente, se casaron en un frío día de Noviembre.

Cuando John Watson tenía cuarenta y un años, enviudó.

Una luna oscura eclipsó el sol, y John quedó desnudo frente al espejo fue testigo. Vio que su piel era verdadera, que había elegido cada centímetro de ella, y que aún había pulgadas para ser elegidas.

Cuando John Watson tenía cuarenta y dos años, el viento regresó de su viaje alrededor del mundo haciendo eco de sus propias palabras de vuelta hacia él: un milagro más. El polvo se convirtió en carne una vez más, y las cenizas se convirtieron en sangre fluyendo por venas vivas.

* * *

><p>Cuando John tomo asiento frente a Molly en el pequeño sucio café frente al Bart's, incluso las huellas de lavanda que corrían junto a la oreja de ella, parecían intentar desaparecer en el nacimiento del cabello. Ella le rogó que no se enfadara, pero todo lo que podía escuchar era un zumbido en sus oídos, y todo lo que podía ver era el vid verde pálido deslizándose alrededor de su dedo medio. Se preguntó que había al final (<em>Un poco<em>.)

—John, yo… yo creo que lo hizo para protegerte, si eso ayuda.

—¿Crees que ayuda?

Ella sólo se quedó allí luciendo infeliz.

John dejó su café sin tocar en la mesa. No era feliz y no era infeliz. No era nada en realidad.

Pero eso no era cierto. Sencillamente no se había dado cuenta porque había pasado un largo tiempo desde que no era nada. Lo que fuera que estaba sintiendo no tenía nombre aún.

Pero tenía un color: rojo.

No era sangre (_que trivial_); era fuego y anocheceres, lenguas y orificios, amapolas y pinturas de guerra. De acuerdo, quizá era sangre.

Casi se sorprendió cuando llegó a casa y encontró que no tenía algo primitivo y temible garabateado en la cara.

Por el contrario, no se sorprendió en absoluto, por el hombre muerto sentado en su sala de estar.

* * *

><p>—¿Qué es esto? —Preguntó John escaneando con el dedo el área de las marcas impresas, parecidas a un código de barras en el antebrazo de Sherlock. Seis de ellas eran grises y dos eran rojas.<p>

—Mi camino de regreso. —Respondió. (_Hacia ti_.)

John asintió. Él sabía sobre trayectorias. Había luchado en su camino a lo largo de seis años en Afganistán. El suyo no era tan ordenado, a pesar de que lo había llevado igual de infaliblemente que Sherlock. Yacía en fragmentos bajo su talón, detrás de su oreja, por encima de su ingle, roja y arrugada en su hombro.

Sherlock puso su mano sobre la de John y la mantuvo allí, apretada contra su brazo. (_Para ti_.)

—Lo siento. —Dijo Sherlock tres días después, cuando el apartamento olía más como SherlockyJohn que como lo hizo la muerte por primera vez en tres años.

—¿Por qué? —Preguntó John, lo que estaba más que justificado, mientras seguía sin levantar la vista de la novela de bolsillo que tenía en la mano.

—No por eso. —Dijo Sherlock. Nunca se disculpó por eso y nunca lo haría. Se puso de pie junto a la silla de John y giró para mirar sobre la mano de John con la que estaba sosteniendo su libro, para que pudiera presionar su pulgar sobre la palma de oro de John—. Nunca te lo dije.

John levantó la vista para encontrarse con la mirada firme de Sherlock. —Sí, lo hiciste. (_Demasiado tarde, demasiado pronto, para ti._)

—Tenía miedo. (_De ti, de tuyyo, de perder, de ganar, de ser humano._)

—Yo te hubiera protegido.

—Aún tengo miedo.

—Aún te protegeré.

—¿El león es tú o yo?

—¿Hay alguna diferencia?

John podía sentir su pulso contra el pulgar de Sherlock, en su garganta, debajo del corazón en su pecho.

* * *

><p>Sherlock estaba acurrucado en el sofá, de espaldas a la habitación cuando John regresó del trabajo. El corazón de John no dejo de latir antes de que su cerebro le recordara que Sherlock estaba de vuelta. No se movió y espero hasta que pudo ver el ascenso y descenso de los hombros de Sherlock antes de tomar su siguiente respiro. No se agacho pero puso su mano cerca de la pierna cubierta por el pijama de Sherlock para sentir el calor que emanaba de él.<p>

Vio el ojo cerrado en la parte posterior del talón desnudo de Sherlock. Fue labrado, como un jeroglífico, fuertemente alineado con kohl.

—Irene. —Dijo Sherlock sin moverse.

—¿Ella tiene su ojo en ti?

Sherlock resopló, divertido, luego se giró para mirar a John por encima de su hombro. —Un recuerdo de mi propia arrogancia. Un ojo ciego.

—¿Ciego de qué? —Preguntó John. Observo a Sherlock firmemente mientras los nervios comenzaban a dar señales y las consecuencias eran calculadas.

—Motivos —Sherlock respondió finalmente—, mis propios… sentimientos.

John se molestó por eso, sin ninguna razón que pudiese identificar. Entonces, sintiéndose temerario, preguntó—, ¿Tienes más?

Sherlock frunció el ceño y se dio la vuelta. —Sabes que sí.

—Quiero decir, de ella.

Sherlock se quedó en silencio de nuevo, tanto tiempo que John pensó que no respondería. Iba a ponerse de pie cuando Sherlock dijo desde el respaldo del sofá—. Ella no era importante en la manera que piensas.

John no protestó al supuesto detrás de esa declaración, porque sabía que era verdad.

Ya estaba a mitad de camino a la cocina cuando Sherlock añadió, tan bajo que casi no lo escuchó. —No se trata de ella en absoluto.

* * *

><p>Cuando Sherlock subió pesadamente las escaleras a las seis jodidas de la mañana, John estaba de pie en la cocina consiguiendo un vaso de jugo de naranja, su camiseta todavía estaba húmeda por la fiebre. (<em>El peligro de trabajar en una clínica ambulante<em>.)

—Cristo, ¿qué te paso? —Preguntó, mientras Sherlock se desplomaba en una silla, pálido (incluso para Sherlock, lo que ya era mucho decir) y con un toque de temblor en las piernas.

—Paralizado. —Dijo Sherlock, echándose hacia atrás y dejando al descubierto su garganta, lleno con todas las imágenes en miniatura que sólo John sabía que estaban allí. (_Los perros señalan sumisión al exponer sus vientres y gargantas_.)

John devolvió la caja de cartón a la nevera y dijo—, ¿Greg no te hizo ir al hospital?

Sherlock sacudió la cabeza y cerró los ojos. —Fue Dimmock, y no le dije.

John hizo un sonido de desaprobación. —¿Me dejas revisar?

Sherlock abrió los ojos y miró a John con cautela.

—Ya los he visto, Sherlock. —Dijo John.

Sherlock se armó de valor, luego se levantó y se dirigió al cuarto de baño, tirando su abrigo en el camino.

—¿En dónde está? —John preguntó mientras sacaba el kit de primeros auxilios y comenzó a lavarse las manos.

—Aquí. —Se sacó la camisa fuera del pantalón y la levantó del lado izquierdo.

—Sólo quítatela. —Dijo John

—Puedes ver perfectamente de esta forma.

John suspiro. —Sabes que ya he visto lo que hay en tu pecho. Y el resto de ellos también, al menos brevemente.

—No lo has hecho. —Sherlock murmuró sondeando con sus dedos en las marcas rojas.

—No, tus manos no están limpias. —Dijo John frunciendo el ceño—. Y sí, estuve en… la morgue. —Se frotó muy fuerte las manos.

—Han pasado tres años, ¿no crees que podría haber adquirido más? —Dijo Sherlock en un tono ácido.

La espalda de John se tensó. —Oh. Sí, está bien. Lo siento.

Tomó una toalla del anaquel, luego se agachó para inspeccionar el costado de Sherlock. No pudo dejar de echar un vistazo sobre el borde de la camisa y la piel, pero Sherlock no estaba sosteniendo la camisa demasiado alto como para exponer la caja. John se preguntó si esa la razón por la que Sherlock estaba siendo tan modesto, o si había algo más que no quería que él viera. Se obligó a sí mismo a concentrarse en la tarea que tenía en las manos.

Había dos brillantes punzantes y rojas heridas en la fina piel sobre una de sus costillas. Justo debajo de ellas había una cadena con tres enlaces, el de enmedio estaba roto.

—Mi madre murió. —Sherlock anunció abruptamente.

—Lo siento. —Dijo John reflexivamente, después procesó lo que Sherlock había dicho y lo miró con real simpatía—. ¿Cuándo?

—El año pasado. —Dijo Sherlock, con la barbilla metida hacia abajo y los dedos inquietos en el borde de su camisa levantada.

—¿Tú… pudiste ir al funeral? —Preguntó John.

Sherlock lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Bien, no, lo siento. —Dijo John, frunciendo el ceño ante su propia estupidez—. Yo sólo pensé… si se trataba de un entierro privado…—Acomodó el codo de Sherlock para que no bloqueara la luz—. Sólo voy a desinfectarlo, pero luce bien. No creo que necesites cambiarte, a menos que tu camisa te esté irritando.

—Está bien. —Dijo Sherlock rígidamente—. ¿Ahora ves por qué no me moleste en mencionarlo?

John abrió el alcohol y con un algodón, limpió la zona suavemente. —¿Algún otro síntoma? ¿Irregularidades en el corazón? ¿Entumecimiento en las extremidades?

—No. —John pasó el algodón una vez más a través de la herida, pero se detuvo mientras mantenía el material contra el costado de Sherlock, cuando una imagen sombría sobre el estómago de Sherlock le llamó la atención. Eran un par de alas, de color gris paloma. La línea de finos vellos bifurcándose en su vientre bajo parecían igualar los bordes de las alas. No se dio cuenta que las estaba mirando -grosero, realmente; imperdonable en una revisión médica; seguramente los estragos de estar enfermo- hasta que escuchó la voz de Sherlock diciendo: —Dewer's Hollow.

John se inclinó para ver mejor y al hacerlo se presionó contra el costado de la pierna de Sherlock. Sherlock no se apartó, John, sin embargo, hizo contacto y se sentó de nuevo.

—Lo siento. —Dijo, haciendo un movimiento hacia atrás con su mano y así tirando el algodón a la basura.

—Está bien. —Dijo Sherlock. Soltó su camisa. Cayó (el pañuelo de una dama, un guante, un velo) en su lugar.

John lo miró. Era: bueno. Todo era de la manera que debía ser. John y Sherlock. Sentados en su pequeño y sucio baño, el cuerpo de Sherlock punzando, el sistema inmunológico de John en guerra, apenas un mes que su vida se había reencontrado (_están aprendiendo que: en realidad nunca discordaron_).

—Compartimos mucho, ¿verdad, John?

John tragó (garganta todavía dolorida), asintió con la cabeza, no sabía lo que eso significaba.

—Esa era la serpiente. La tuya, quiero decir.

Dewer's Hollow, después, el laboratorio, la droga, la bestia. (_La bestia, la serpiente, las alas.)_

—Sí. —John estuvo de acuerdo. Su corazón latía con fuerza. El recuerdo del laboratorio.

—Tú me mostraste los tuyos. No me sentía…

—Todo está bien. —John se apresuró a tranquilizarlo—. Son privados.

—Creo que me he dado cuenta que a veces no deberían serlo. —La mano de Sherlock se desvió hacia el lado izquierdo de su pecho, los dedos se curvaron hacia el interior.

John recordó con toda claridad lo que estaba allí.

—Ella me dijo que sólo significan lo que nosotros queremos.

—Obviamente.

John sonrió un poco.

—¿Por qué las alas?

Sherlock dejó caer la mano sobre su regazo. —La efímera naturaleza del miedo inducido por la droga, escapar, quizás, como Ícaro, estaba intentando volar muy cerca del sol.

John resopló. —Incluso tus imágenes son más inteligentes que yo.

* * *

><p>Ni siquiera estaban en un caso cuando ocurrió. Al volver de un restaurante Vietnamita un Lunes por la noche, un chico drogado salió de pronto brincando frente a ellos; John lo tenía en el suelo en doce segundos, pero no antes de que hundiera un cuchillo en el estómago de John tirando de el oblicuamente.<p>

Sherlock no pudo perseguir al vándalo. Teléfono en una mano, la otra sosteniendo las entrañas de John, estaba pálido y terrible y John vio las dos marcas de sombreado rojo en su comportamiento.

Perdió el conocimiento antes de que llegara la ambulancia, pero no antes de oír a Sherlock decir: —No así, John. —Y después, más suave, más desesperado—. Por favor.

Cuando se despertó -correctamente, el primer par de veces sólo había sido capaz de gruñir una afirmación antes de caer de nuevo- olía a hospital, y hubo un murmullo a su lado, seguido de una ligera sacudida cuando alguien chocó contra la cama. Un dolor agudo se manifestó en su abdomen y gimió involuntariamente.

—Cuidado. —La voz de Sherlock ladró—. ¿No te enseñaron a no chocarte con los muebles en lo que sea que se asimilara a una escuela de enfermería?

—_Actualmente_, usted no tiene permitido estar aquí. —Una voz femenina desconocida lo cortó.

—Y el fisioterapeuta con el que _actualmente_ usted no está teniendo una aventura, está planeando ir en un crucero de dos semanas con su esposa para una segunda luna de miel, yéndose este Sábado, por lo que sus planes para su cumpleaños se fueron por el desagüe.

John abrió los ojos a tiempo para ver la parte trasera de un uniforme color rosa saliendo de la habitación. Tuvo que voltear la cabeza hacia el otro lado para encontrar a Sherlock, sentado en una silla, justo al lado de la cama. Debía ser de noche, la habitación estaba en penumbras, la única fuente de luz era una pequeña lámpara montada en la pared detrás de la cabeza de John.

—John. —Los ojos de Sherlock buscaron su cara y su mano se movió el brazo de John. John miró hacia abajo, a la sensación de piel sobre piel. No tenía una camisa. Probablemente debido al gran vendaje blanco sobre su estómago. Una manta yacía sobre sus piernas y cadera. Esperaba que estuviese vestido debajo, pero no tenía la energía para comprobarlo.

John sintió su rostro estirarse en una sonrisa. Debe haber habido una gran cantidad de medicamentos corriendo por su sistema. Sentía la cabeza pesada y sus extremidades lejos. —¿Lo atrapaste?

Sherlock frunció el ceño como si John fuera el último imbécil. —Tu abdomen estaba sesgado y estabas perdiendo sangre tan rápido que estuviste inconsciente alrededor de ocho minutos, ¿tú qué crees?

—¿En serio? ¿Dejaste escapar a un sospechoso para esperar conmigo la ambulancia?

—No era un 'sospechoso'. —Dijo Sherlock con irritación— Sólo un adicto idiota. Di una declaración lo suficientemente detallada que hasta Lestrade debe ser capaz de seguirle la pista.

La mano de Sherlock flexionó sobre el brazo de John. John levantó la mano opuesta y la dejó caer pesadamente sobre Sherlock. El esfuerzo tiro de su herida e hizo una mueca.

—Gracias. —Dijo John.

Sherlock tragó, su manzana de Adán flotando visiblemente. Sus ojos parpadearon hacia el pecho de John y de regreso.

John se miró. —Cristo, ese es un espectáculo agradable ¿se necesita tomar algo?

Sherlock negó con la cabeza. —Sólo sutura. Antibióticos contra la infección. —Él asintió al goteo que se unía con el brazo que estaba sosteniendo—. John…

—¿Si?

Sherlock miró de nuevo al pecho de John. John sintió una sensación fría en su estómago que no tenía nada que ver con su herida. Había algo que Sherlock no le estaba diciendo. ¿Él...? Trató de mover las piernas. El esfuerzo envió una nueva oleada de dolor a través de su torso, pero respondió bastante bien. No se paralizo entonces, todas las piezas intactas… ¿Qué se estaba perdiendo? Miró a Sherlock con pánico bailando en los bordes de su mente.

Sherlock levantó lentamente su mano de donde descansaba sobre el brazo de John y la bajo a la mitad de su pecho.

Oh, Dios.

John volvió la cabeza y cerró los ojos. —Creí que estabas muerto. —Dijo ásperamente.

Sintió el sutil tacto de los dedos Sherlock sobre el corazón, apenas tocándolo. Se obligó a no estremecerse. No es como si pudiese ayudar a lo que su cuerpo hizo.

—Lo sé. —Dijo Sherlock—. No sabía que sentías…

—No estabas obligado a. ¿Es por eso que son privados, no? —Dijo John con un toque de amargura. No quería ser un objeto de lastima, algunos colegiales tontos exponían sus emociones para todo el mundo.

—Y esto… —Sherlock dejo llevar sus dedos por el sol y la luna de Mary—. La amabas.

John se volvió hacia Sherlock y lo miro de frente. Lo odiaba en ese momento, por hacerlo sentir avergonzado de lo que él y Mary tuvieron—. Me casé con ella, de todos modos. —Dijo John—. Intentamos… Estábamos ahí el uno para el otro. Intentamos estar el uno para el otro. Sabíamos que no le quedaba mucho tiempo, y ella sabía que yo no era capaz de… aunque sé lo que ella esperaba... —Apartó la mirada de nuevo—. Ella me dio algo por lo cual vivir.

Sherlock apartó la mano. No dijo nada, pero John le oía respirar, y algo más: el deslizamiento de la ropa sobre la piel. ¿Se estaba poniendo el abrigo? ¿Preparándose para salir? Típico de Sherlock, huir de una escena emocional. John volteo la cabeza a otro lado, mirando hacia la puerta, dispuesto a esperar a que al menos alguien entrara, así no sería un torpe adiós con sólo ellos dos.

—John. —Dijo Sherlock, finalmente.

—¿Qué? —Preguntó John sin moverse.

—John, mírame. —Dijo Sherlock con un dejo de impaciencia.

John frunció el ceño y volteó la cabeza. —¿Qué…

Sherlock se había abierto la camisa. Allí estaba la caja situada sobre su corazón físico, la que tenía la cerradura que se emparejaba con la llave de John. Y a la derecha de ahí, un corazón negro análogo al de John.

John parpadeo varias veces, pensando en que las drogas en su cuerpo estaban cartografiando la imagen anterior de su propia marca en la extensión relativamente pálida del pecho de Sherlock. —Eso es… —Trató de levantar su brazo derecho -él que estaba más cerca de Sherlock- pero se vio obstaculizado por la Intravenosa.

Sherlock se puso de pie y acercó a John. Levanto la mano izquierda de John y la llevó a su propio pecho. John tocó el corazón primero, dos dedos imitando el gesto anterior de Sherlock. Su piel era cálida y sus costillas temblaban ligeramente con la fuerza de los latidos de corazón detrás de ellas. (_Para ti. Para ti. Para ti._)

Luego abrió la mano y la coloco en posición horizontal sobre la imagen de la caja. Las palpitaciones aumentaron en tiempo y fuerza. Miró a Sherlock.

—No sabía… —Susurró John.

—Yo… no estoy seguro de si hice bien. —Dijo Sherlock con algo parecido a la sorpresa.

—Supongamos que son buenos para algo, después de todo. —Dijo John, su voz era gruesa.

Sherlock cubrió la mano de John con la suya, contra su pecho. —Quiero mostrarte el resto. Yo… son tuyas también.

John sacudió la cabeza. —No, Sherlock…

—Quiero que sean tuyas. —Había algo a la vez exigente y a la vez vulnerable en la forma en que lo dijo, así que John asintió porque nunca podía negarse a lo que Sherlock necesitaba.

—Cuando lleguemos a casa. —Dijo John—. Aun estarán allí. Podemos tomarnos nuestro tiempo. Podrás decirme.

Sherlock se relajó poco a poco y se sentó de nuevo, bajando la mano de John a una posición más cómoda mientras la mantenía firmemente entre la suya, y la mantuvo allí, en la penumbra, hasta que John se desvaneció de nuevo.

* * *

><p>Se despertaron cuando la enfermera entró a las seis a revisar los signos vitales de John. Sherlock trató de despegar sus extremidades de la incómoda silla mientras se quejaba de la inoportuna hora, y John intento ser útil ofreciendo su mano para que la enfermera revisara su pulso y el medidor de oxígeno y sangre en su dedo.<p>

Cuando lo soltó, se dio cuenta de algo en el dorso de sus dedos. Al principio, pensó que se trataba de los restos de un poco de cinta, donde los equipos de monitoreo o tubos habían sido unidos a él durante la cirugía, pero cuando miró más de cerca, se dio cuenta de que eran nuevas marcas: dos cortas, bandas blancas en la parte superior e inferior de cada uno de sus tres dedos del medio, y una curva blanca longitudinalmente a lo largo de su dedo meñique.

Una vez que la enfermera había terminado -Sherlock le dio una de sus miradas negras hasta que se fue, pero no dijo nada- John levantó la mano para que Sherlock pudiera ver.

—Una nueva. ¿Qué quieres hacer al respecto?

Sherlock se inclinó para mirar, girando la mano de John hacia él.

—¿Parecen yesos? —John adivinó.

Abruptamente, Sherlock volteó sus unidas manos para mirar la parte posterior de su mano.

—¿Qué…? —John trató de sentarse para poder ver mejor, entonces lo pensó mejor cuando sus músculos abdominales protestaron.

Había marcas blancas similares en el dorso de los dedos de la mano derecha de Sherlock.

—No lo entiendo. —Dijo John—. ¿Por qué tienes yesos también?

—¡Shh! —Sherlock siseó. Colocó sus manos al lado de la otra, comparando las marcas. No eran idénticas; Sherlock tenía una curva a lo largo en su dedo índice en lugar de su dedo meñique.

—Oh. —Dijo John, mientras sostenía sus dedos juntos.—. Mira, hacen una letra… A, U o una C.

—Muy bien, John. —Dijo Sherlock, lo que significaba que ya estaba dos pasos por delante. Deslizó sus dedos entre John, curvando sus manos para que cada punta del dedo encajara exactamente contra la banda de piel en la base de los dedos del otro hombre—. Y, de esta manera una O. O más fácil, un circulo. —Inclino sus manos para que la parte posterior de ellas se juntaran con las de John.

John miró rápidamente a Sherlock, un poco alarmado. —Pero no es un…

—Es lo que quieras creer que es. —Dijo Sherlock—. El círculo, por supuesto, puede ser un símbolo de terminación, infinito, unidad y protección.

—Pero no es un _anillo_. Quiero decir. —Dijo John, haciéndolo casi una pregunta.

—Es bastante grande como para ser un anillo. —Sherlock hizo su mano hacia atrás—. O sólo podrían ser U's. Si lo prefieres.

—¿U de completamente loco?*

Sherlock sonrió. —Únicamente brillante.

—Tramposo y astuto.

—Generalmente correcto.

John se rió, tanto como sus puntos se lo permitieron. —Ven aquí, muéstrame otra vez. —Le tendió la mano extendiendo los dedos.

Sherlock posiciono sus dedos entre las de John de nuevo y ambos vieron cómo se formaba perfectamente el círculo a través de sus manos unidas.

—Eso es increíble. —Dijo John, de manera franca como cuando lo comentaba en las deducciones de Sherlock.

—Un poco obvio. —Dijo Sherlock.

—Es brillante. —Insistió John.

—Sentimental. —Sherlock suspiró pero no se soltó.

—Indudablemente.

—Innegablemente.

Y permitieron que su piel dijera lo que ellos no podían decir en voz alta.

(_Te necesito._

_Soy tuyo._

_Me completas._

_Por siempre._

_Te amo._)

* * *

><p><strong>FIN<strong>

* * *

><p>* Aquí la autora, hace un juego con palabras que comienzan con la letra U. Pondré el fragmento de la historia original para que se comprenda mejor:<p>

_["U for utterly mental?"_

_Sherlock grinned. "Uniquely brilliant."_

_"Underhanded and devious."_

_"Usually right."_

(...)

_"Undoubtedly."_

_"Undeniably."]_


End file.
